Good Bye my Lovely
by ViraYuuki
Summary: spoiler kematian stellar. gaje sangat . R&R please author baru.


Bikin fanfic episode paling sedih sepanjang sejarah GS. Nonton berkali kali pun pasti berlinang darah (?). okeh, lanjuts XD.

Title : Good Bye my Lovely

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/parody

Pair : ShinnxStellar

Warning: gaje akut, banyak typo pastinyah~~a.

"Stellar! Stellar!" teriak Shinn khawatir

"Shinn . . . "

"Kumohon, bertahanlah!.aku akan membawamu ke Minerva, aku . . ." Kata2 Shinn terputus dengan gelengan stellar,tanda tidak setuju.

"sudahlah Shinn, . . Stellar cape, Stellar mau 'tidur' dulu , dan . . . "

"CUKUP STELLAR!.KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!.AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN SIAPAPUN LAGI!" Shinn ngomong gitu+nangis2 gaJe ke Stellar yang dah pasrah ngeliat Ryukk mau nulis namanya di buku item aneh bertuliskan Death Note (-.-").

"Shinn . . . Stellar harus mengatakan sesuatu. . . .kumohon tenanglah . . . " Suara Stellar mulai terdengar sayu . . .

Dan disetujui dgn anggukan Shinn.

"Shinn . . . . Suka ramalan?"tanya Stellar

"eh?ramalan?"tanya Shinn balik

"iya. Shinn ga tau nama asli Stellar kan?. Nama Stellar itu Stellar Loussier. Shinn tau mama Loussier yang peramal terkenal itu kan?. Itu mama Stellar loh" jawab Stellar bangga

"ja . . . Jadi apa Stellar bisa ngeramal?"

"sedikit. Stellar sedikit diajari mama sebelum Stellar dibawa Neo ke Earth Alliance"

"Ka. . . Kalo gitu, Stellar ramal Shinn sekarang ya!" jawab Shinn senang sambil pegangin tangan Stellar.

"hmm. . . . Stellar ga tau masa lalu Shinn kan?. Stellar liad dulu ya . . . " kata Stellar yang tiba2 aja ngluarin bola kristal entah dr mana XP.

"Shinn Asuka, dulu tinggal di ORB. tapi, 2 taon lalu, ORB war lawan EA. Keluarga Asuka ngabur nyari perlindungan. Saat mereka berlari2 ria(?) hape ade Shinn yang namany Mayu Asuka jatoh. Mayu yang ngam . . . ."

"cukup Stellar!.Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian it. . . "

"Shinn berisik!.Stellar belon kelar nih!" Stellar mbentak Shinn. IYE!.STELLAR MBENTAK SHINN!. Wow, kerjaan Author laknat nh. XDD.

"ba . . . Baik. . . " Shinn malah jd merinding. Bru x ni dia dibentak cewe yg dsukainy!.

"tadi ampe mana Shinn?"tanya Stellar serius

"ampe hape Mayu jatoh. . ."jawab Shinn mewek XDD.

"hapeny jatoh ke bawah bukit, Mayu mewek minta hapenya diambilin. Katany, kalo ga dy minta hp blekberi bold 9000 yg paling mahal ntu loh. Papi Shinn yang emg lg susah, duit ga ada. Ya nendang Shinn bwt ambil t hape (laknat bgt ya?). Pas Shinn terjun ke bawah, ambil hape. Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Ledakan akibat serangan beam Freedom ama Calamity. Trus Shinn terbang. Wuzz!*tangannya sambil memperagakan*. Ga cuma Shinn. Ortu en Mayu juga mental gitu. Tapi,sayangny mereka mati. Bokap Shinn nyangkut di Poon, Nyokap Shinn nyungsep, Mayu juga nyungsep c. Trus, Shinn sadar en Syok ngliat semuany dah almarhum. Shinn nangis2 bombay, en tereak2 gaJe. Bkin . . . .ah selese dewh" Stellar slese njelasin. Akan tetapi . . . .

"hiks . . . Hiks . . . HUWA!.NAMA LO SHINN?.KASIAN BGT C LO, RIWAYAT IDUP LO MENYEDIHKAN, Hiks . . . " Kira malah nangis en lari-lari ala pelem india ke Shinn. Cagalli juga, Athrun juga, Rey, Durandal,Tallia, Murrue, Youlan, en Luna juga lari2 ke ShinnStellar.

"Ni gara2 kau, Kira!.coba kamu ga asal nembak, ceritanya ga bakal kaya gini tao!" sewot Cagalli yang juga ikut nangis2 ria.

"Kira ga niat nglindungi ORB en warga sipil!"Sewot Athrun yg ndukung Cagalli.

"eh, ada Athrun?"

"Ca. . . Cagalli?" Athrun kaget en . . .

"Cagalli!"

"Athrun!"

mereka b'dua lari2 ala pelm india pake background bunga2 pink gitchu. XD.

"Gil,jadi ini yang namanya Kira Yamato?"tanya Rey

"ya, dialah yang telah membunuh Raww" jawab Durandal dengan senyum liciknya.

"kau!.KAU YG MEMBUNUH RAWW?"geram di anime-anime humor, bagian idung ke atas item!.

"i. . . Iye!. Abis,dia rese c!. Masa dia mw numbalin gua ke GENESIS?.OGAH!. Yaudah gua dorong aje!.dy dewh yg kena" jawab Kira sewot.

"Nyante aje kali ,kir!.dari awal gua juga ga demen ma raww. Dy sering ngerjain gua!.lg enak2nya maen piano malah suruh ketemu dy d laboran entah lupa!.pokoke gua seneng lu ngbunuh Raww!"Rey malah b'trims2 ria ke Kira.

Durandal, sweetdrop.

Murrue,Tallia,Milly en smwny cengo atas kejadian yg mereka liad.

Back to sxs

"Shinn!.Stellar ga jd mati ah!. Ntar kan Shinn selingkuh ma cewe ntu*nuding Luna*!"

"hah?.emg ntar Shinn ama Luna ya?"

"iya!.klo Stellar mati, Shinn nyeburin Stellar ke dano es di sono. Trus Luna nembak Shinn!"sewot Stellar.

"wokeh!.sip!.ayo kita balik. Ntar Stellar diobatin ya"senyum Shinn.

Akhirnya . . . .

Athrun balik ke ORB. En idup Cagalli tentunya ^^

Kira nikah ma Lacus.

Rey malah jadian ma Luna. Tp, Luna yg nembak Rey!.ga kebayang kalo Rey malu2 anjing nembak cewe!.XD

Murrue n Mwu nikah juga.

Dan . . . .

Stellar out dr Extended, en mutusin jadi peramal kaya nyokapny tercinta. Didampingin Shinn tentunya. Dan mereka semua idup bahagi selamanya . . . .

-O.W.A.R.I-

ga nyangka bikin yang beginian (?) lolololol.

R&R please ^^.


End file.
